Not what she seems
by Tabbypie101
Summary: Gideon sends his cousin to break Dippers heart. Dipper think she is just a normal girl but maybe he should live up to that TRUST NO ONE more often. I suck at summaries . Contains DipperxWendy. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my frist DipperxWendy story so I hope it will be good**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls but I do own True .**

* * *

True Gleeful cousin of Gideon Gleeful was with her cousin at his house. True was 12 years old. She was no taller than Dipper. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink tank top with a pink skirt and pink flip-flops. She and Gideon were pretty close.

"So will do it ?" Gideon asked.

" Do what ?" True asked.

" I already told you get Dipper Pines to fall in love you then break his heart. " Gideon said.

" Why would I do that ?" True asked.

" Because He turned my love against me and destroyed my amulet." Gideon replied " Now I have no powers and its all his fault"

" I don't know Gideon" True said.

" Please True. Do it for me Please" Gideon begged.

" If I do it will you shut up ?" True asked.

" Maybe" Gideon replied.

" Fine " True said "I'll do it"

* * *

Dipper and Mabel Pines were in the Mystery Stack gift shop. It was a quiet day for the twins. There was nothing to do. No Mysteries to solve.

" I'm so bored" Dipper said .

" I know there is nothing to do" Mabel said.

Then the front door opened and True came into the Mystery Stack. Dipper took one look at True and smiled . 'shes pretty' he thought to himself. Mabel took one look at True and she couldn't help but notice something familiar about her.

" Who is that girl ?" Dipper asked.

" I don't know but she seems so familiar" Mabel replied.

" Well im going to talk to her" Dipper said.

Dipper was about to go talk to true but he only took one step then he found True standing right in front of him.

" Hi umm... I'm Dipper" Dipper said.

"Hey im True" True replied. " Listen I know we just met but you seem nice so do you want to go on a date with me ?"

"Ummm...well...sure" Dipper replied " When ?"

" How about tonight ? " True asked.

" Ok see you tonight" Dipper replied.

" Ok bye" True said then walked the door.

Mabel was over by Wendy at the counter.

" She seems nice" Mabel said.

" Well I don't like her" Wendy said.

" Ohhhh your jealous" Mabel replied.

"Jealous ? Why would I be jealous ?" Wendy asked.

" Because you like Dipper" Mabel replied.

" What ? No ! I just dont trust that girl" Wendy said.

* * *

**Well thats the frist chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my story so I hope you like it**

* * *

Around 7pm that night Dipper was getting ready for his date. He and Mabel were up in the attic in their bedroom. Dipper so looking into a mirror making sure he looked good. Mabel was just sitting on her bed staring at her brother.

" How do I look ?" Dipper asked.

" Like you always do but nervous" Mabel replied " You know Wendy jealous that you got a date. "

" Why would I care ? " Dipper asked.

" Because you like her" Mabel said.

" Mabel I already told you that I don't like Wendy" Dipper said " Well I do as a friend but not in the way you're talking about"

" So you don't like Wendy but you like True ?" Mabel asked.

" Yeah so ?" Dipper asked .

" So do you even know anything about her ?" Mabel asked.

"Well I know her name is True" Dipper replied just then they heard a knock on the door " She's here".

Dipper then ran downstairs and opened the front door. There stood True wearing a pink dress and pink high-heels. He has pink lipstick and eyeshadow on. Dipper thought she looked amazing.

" Wow True you look amazing" Dipper said.

" Thanks" True said then smiled "So do you"

" Thanks you ready do go ?" Dipper asked.

" Yeah" True replied .

* * *

About an hour later Dipper and True were at the restaurant where Gideon took Mabel on their first date.

" So True tell me about your self" Dipper said.

" Well I'm visiting my uncle for the rest of the summer" True said.

" Really ? Me too where are you from ? "

" Ohio" True replied. " How about you ?"

" California" Dipper replied.

" So Dipper what is you favorite color ?" True asked.

" Well I don't really have one but if I had to choose it would be blue or orange. " Dipper replied.

" Oh mine is Pink" True said.

* * *

Two hours later True walked with Dipper back to the Mystery Stack. They learned a lot about each other. Dipper still had no idea that True was Gideon's cousin .

" So True maybe we should do this again" Dipper said..

" Yeah I would like that " True replied.

" Ok see you later" Dipper said .

"See you later " True said.

* * *

When True got to her cousin's house he was in the livingroom waiting for her.

" So how was your date ?" Gideon asked.

" Ok I guess" True replied.

" Does Dipper have any idea that your mine cousin or that you're a physic ?" Gideon asked.

" No" True replied.

" Good don't let him find out " Gideon said.

"I won't" True replied.

* * *

**So True is a physic . No real socker there. So will Dipper ever find out who True really is ? Find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is Chapter 3. This is a short chapter but it is all I have for now.**

* * *

The next day Dipper and Mabel were in the living room watching a movie. When they heard a knock on the door.

" Not It" Mabel

" Not ... man" Dipper said.

Dipper got up and walked to the front door and opened it to see True standing there.

" Hey True " Dipper said.

" Hi " True replied.

" So why are you here our date is not until tonight ?" Dipper asked.

" Oh I know I just wanted to see you" True said.

" Well me and Mabel are watching a movie right now want to come in ?" Dipper asked.

" Sure" True replied.

She and Dipper the went into the livingroom and started watching the movie. When the movie was almost over True look over at Dipper and she saw a book on his side. She got a closer look at the book and notice that it was book number 3. After the movie was over True told Dipper she was going to get ready for their date but really she was going to tell Gideon about the book.

" Gideon you won't believe it . Dipper has book number 3" True said.

" What ? He does ?" Gideon asked.

" Yes " True replied.

" Ooh I should have known " Gideon said " Ok new plan get me that book"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. I know this chapter was pretty short .**


	4. Please Read

**Hi guys im sorry I havent updated in a while. I would have updated today but I had to get surgery but don't worry im fine well if im got the computer yes im fine but im in some pain right now so I wont be able to update until tomorrow. So agian im sorry about the wait.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok so im going to take this story in a whole new way then I was going to but I think this idea is way better than what was going to happen. So here is chapter 4 I hope you like it.**

* * *

The next day Dipper and True went on another day. This time they went to the movies. They saw Diary of a Wimpy Kid Dog Days movie ( **A/N I'm going to see this movie friday and I can't wait. I love the Diary of a Wimpy Kid books ans movies.** Mabel and Wendy were in the Mystery Stack gift shop.

"Come on Wendy . I know your jealous." Mabel said.

" I am not " Wendy replied. " I just think she's hiding something."

" Yeah she does seem like she is hiding something " Mabel said.

" Please your just mad because you and Dipper planed to see that movie today and he went with True and you." Wendy replied.

" Well yeah . How coud Dipper just blew up off like that" Mabel said " But I really do think True is hiding something"

" So what do you want to do about it ?" Wendy asked.

" We could spy on Dipper and True's date ." Mabel replied.

" Sounds good to me dork" Wendy said.

Mabel and Wendy then when to the movies . They sat behind Dipper and True by a few rows. When the movie was almost over Mabel and Wendy saw Dipper and True lean in closer and closer than next thing they knew was that they were kissing. Mabel and Wendy were both shocked. After the movie they decided to fellow True home. When Mabel found out were she was living for the summer she gasped.

" Oh my god " Mabel said " True is Gideon's cousin. I knew she looked familiar "

" So what should we do ? " Wendy asked .

" We are going to tell Dipper " Mabel replied.

Mabel stared to head towards the Mystery Stack but dint make it very far before someone stepped in front of her. Mabel looked to who it was and it was no other True standing there with a creepy smile on her friend.

"Hello friend" True said.

" Hi... True ...um ... I got to go " Mabel said as she stared to walk away.

" Where do you think your going ? " True asked.

" Ummm... home" Mabel replied.

" Your not going to tell Dipper about what you saw are you ?" True asked.

" Give me one good reason why I shouldnt " Mabel replied.

True the got something out of her pocket . Mabel didn't know what it was until True put in around her neck. It was a necklace with an amulet just like Gideon's but pink at the end of. Mabel gasped as a pink light growed around her and she was being raised up in the air.

" Listen here Mabel . Gideon wants that book Dipper found and unless you want something bad to happen to Dipper you better met me here tomorrow at 5pm with the book" True said " and you better not tell Dipper about this or else."

True then looked around and saw a brush. She the smiled evily and drew her hand back witch spend Mabel flying into the brush. True then smiled then turned and went back into the house.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how im doing."**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 5 . I hope you like it .**

* * *

After True went inside Wendy ran over to Mabel and helped her our of the bush.

" Mabel are you ok ?" Wendy asked.

" Yeah im fine" Mabel replied.

" Oh ok" Wendy said. " By the way what book as True talking about ?"

Mabel looked at Wendy she wondered if she should trust her. After a minute of thinking Mabel finally decided that Wendy could be trusted and told her about the book and what was in it.

" Well why would Gideon what it ? " Wendy asked.

" I don't know" Mabel replied.

" So are you going to tell Dipper ?" Wendy asked.

Mabel sighed the replied " I don't know"

Mabel then walked away and went to the Mystery Shack. She opened the front and walked in. She was about to head upstairs into the attic but she hear a voice that stopped her. " Hey Mabel " .Mabel looked over to see Dipper sitting in the living room.

" Hi Dipper" Mabel said.

" Where were you ?" Dipper asked.

"Taking a walk" Mabel lied.

" Oh ok" Dipper replied.

Mabel then went up to the attic and sat on her bed. She sat up there for hours wondering what to do. If she told Dipper she didn't know what True would do to him. If she give True the book there was no telling what she would do with it. After about 4 hours Dipper came up and walked over to Mabel.

" Mabel are you ok ?" Dipper asked .

" Yeah why ?" Mabel asked.

" It just you haven't came downstairs since you got home from your walk" Dipper replied.

" Umm ... Dipper can I tell you something ?" Mabel asked.

" Sure of course" Dipper replied.

" Well in not sure how you are going to take this but True is not who you think she is" Mabel said.

" What are you talking about ?" Dipper asked.

" I'm talking about True being Gideon's cousin and a physic." Mabel replied.

" Your lying " Dipper said.

" What ?" Mabel asked.

" Mabel I don't care if you don't like True but you don't need to be making up lies about her" Dipper replied.

" I'm not lying " Mabel said.

" Whatever" Dipper replied as he walked angrily out of the attic.

Mabel the sighed and said " Ohh why don't he believe me ?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok here is the next chapter of Not what she seems. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls . I wish I did but I don't. **

* * *

The next day Mabel didn't know what to do. Her brother didn't believe her about True. Mabel didn't know ether to give True the book or not. Who knows what True would do if she didn't. Mabel decided to try to get Dipper to believe her one more time.

" Dipper you have to believe about True " Mabel said.

" Why ? You have given me not proof that True is Gideon's cousin. So why should believe you ?" Dipper asked.

" Because im your sister " Mabel replied " Why would I lie to you ?"

Mabel waited for Dipper to answer her but he never did. All he did was stand there and stare at her. This went on for about 2 minutes before Mabel sighed and said " Fine don't believe me " . Then she walked out of the room leaving Dipper there all by himself . Dipper sighed he didn't like it when he and Mabel fight. Dipper tought all and hard about Mabel's question. Then he realized that Mabel would never lie to him and that she would never make up stuff about people so he decided to go to Gideon's to see what he could find. Dipper went over to Gideon's and walked up to a window and this is what he saw.

" So you're getting me that book right ? " Gideon asked.

" Yes " True replied.

" And Dipper still has no idea your my cousin right ?" Gideon asked

" Well Mabel might have told him but I don't think he will believe her because he is kinda in love with me." True said.

" Perfect" Gideon said.

Dipper then started to walk away. "So Mabel was right" Dipper said to himself. Dipper knew what her to do so her ran off to go find his sister.

* * *

**Ok so Dipper now knows the truth. Whats going to happen ? There is gonna be 1 or 2 more chapters depends on how it goes. So please Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Tabbypie101 here ! Well it is almost 1 in the morning here and im not tried plus im bored out of my mind ! So im gonna do more of this story. Oh yeah one more thing before I start I saw The Odd Life of Timothy Green on Thursday and OMG ! That movie was really good but it was sad . Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Dipper ran back to the Mystery Shack and he found Mabel sitting on her bed in their bedroom they shared in the attic. She was read one of her vampire love story novels at the time.

" Mabel " Dipper said trying to get his sister's attention.

" What ?" Mabel asked as she closed her book .

" Listen Mabel . I'm sorry I didn't believe you about True but now I know that she is Gideon's cousin and .. and.. and I just should have believed you . Do you think you can ever forgive me ?"

" Of course Dipper !" Mabel said and then smiled .

" I'm so glad you forgive me Mabel" Dipper said . " Awkward Sibling Hug ?"

" Awkward Sibling Hug " Mabel replied and walked over to Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel then put their arms around each other and then patted each other on the back as they said " Pat, Pat " .

" Ok now we need a plan to bring down True" Dipper said.

Dipper and Mabel then planed out what they were going to do.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I really liked the Awkward Sibling Hug thing so I put it in here. Any please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well it is like 3 am and board out of my mind so here is the next and last chapter .**** Enjoy !**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel spent over 2 hours working on a perfect plan to take True down. Their plan was simple it was to get True's amulet and destroy it . Just like they did with Gideon's. It was now 4:30pm and Dipper and Mabel knew they had to put the plan in action.

" Ok Mabel just get True mad at you so she will take out her amulet and then I will do the rest " Dipper said.

" Ok Dipper " Mabel replied.

" Lets go " Dipper said.

* * *

The twins then went to Gideon's house . When they got there Dipper hid in the bushes where True wouldn't see him and Mabel stood by his house waiting for True. About 5 minutes True finally came out and walked over to Mabel.

" Where's the book ?" True asked.

" I don't have it " Mabel replied.

" I told you to bring it " True angrily said.

" I'm not giving you the book True " Mabel said.

" Mabel . I'm giving you one last chance go get me that book or you will regret it " True warned.

" No" Mabel replied.

" Ok you asked for it" True said.

True then took out her amulet and put it around her neck . She was about to use it on Mabel but then Dipper came out from behind the bushes and tackled True to the ground.

" Dipper ?" True asked.

" Hi True" Dipper said.

Dipper then grabbed the amulet and pulled it off her neck then stood up.

" Game over True" Dipper said as he threw the amulet to the ground causing it to break into a bunch of pieces.

" My powers" True cried. " You two will pay for this. I'm going back to Ohio tomorrow but I will be back and when I do you guys are going down. Believe me Dipper and Mabel Pines this not the last you've seen of True Gleeful. "

True then went back in her cousin's house and Dipper and Mabel went back to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel walked into the gift shop and they saw Wendy sitting on the stood behind the counter. Mabel slimed at Dipper the walked up to their bedroom leaving Dipper alone with Wendy. Dipper was a little scared but he slowly walked over to Wendy.

" Umm... Wendy " Dipper said trying to get her attention.

" Oh hey Dipper" Wendy said " What's up ?"

" So I heard you were jealous" Dipper said with a smile on his face.

" What ?" No ! I wasn't jealous" Wendy lied.

" Oh ok . Well if you were jealous I kinda have a crush on you but oh well " Dipper said as he started to walk away.

" Dipper wait! " Wendy called and then Dipper stopped and turned towards Wendy . " Maybe I was a little jealous".

" Hey Wendy would you like to go out with me sometime ? " Dipper asked.

" I'd love to" Wendy replied.

**The End !**

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it. If you have any story reguested feel free to spend them to me ethier in Review or PM. **


End file.
